The connection of the corrugated sheet steel with the concrete top slab and bottom slab has a direct bearing on the bearing capacity and safety performance of a bridge in composite structure, which is a highly critical technical link in the design of this type of bridges.
The design of the connection must take into account whether the horizontal shear force occurring between the steel and concrete materials can be effectively transferred, to make sure that these two different materials jointly support the load.
There are diversified types of connectors, roughly including steel bar connector, profile steel connector, cotter connector, and perforated steel plate connector, and according to different shear rigidity, connectors can be classified as rigid connector, elastic connector and flexible connector. However, each connection method has its respectively advantages and limits in construction works and in loading performance.
Therefore, it is urgent in the construction of composite bridge projects today to develop a simple, effective and applicable shear connector, and it will be of important significance in the development of composite bridges.